At First Sight
by AbayJ
Summary: He sees something out of place, something beautiful and desirable in the place dark and hideous. Rogan


**Title**: At First Sight  
**Author**: AbayJ  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada...all belong to Stan Lee/Jack Kirby, Marvel, and 20th Century Fox.  
**Rating**: M to be safe.  
**Warning**: Language and some sexual content.  
**Verse**: X1  
**Ship**: Rogan  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Action & Adventure/Comedy/AU/WIP  
**Characters**: Logan/Marie (Wolverine/Rouge)  
**Summery**: He sees something out of place, something beautiful and desirable in the place dark and hideous.  
**Author's Note**: I recently had a X-Men movie marathon with all 3 movies and a couple ideas popped in my head for each movie, I'm sure all of them have been done and most of them probably won't get down but this one did. Just a different way on how Logan and Marie. Also have no idea where this is going, AT ALL, so this could just be a stand alone, but I have a feeling it will be more. I will try to keep a schedule on how I update: Once a week hopefully, but AT least once every two weeks. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**At First Sight****  
**  
Her eyes went wide at the sight of a large cage that was displayed in the middle of the bar. She hadn't wanted to dropped off here, not really anyway, but it was as far as the driver was going. It was either take it or walk. After days walking, it, at the time, had seemed like to just take the ride. Now she regretted.

Her eyes were drawn from the cage and to the man inside of it, waiting for his next opponent. All she could see right now was his back, it was lean and rippled with muscles. Animal like. Shaking her head, she started to walk towards the bar. She had just enough money for a burger and a drink, maybe. It might had to be one or the other. Her steps faltered when she heard a voice come from the cage. Some man was asking the men around the bar if they were going to let the guy in the cage walk out with their money. They all shouted and screamed no and one large man decided to take on the challenge.

She thought him a fool, the man was bigger than the man in the cage but just from his back muscles, she could tell he was lethal. It would seem she could kill a person with a touch, so she hadn't been all that scared while hitchhiking, but she feared this man. And she hadn't even seen his face yet. Shaking her head, she picked up her steps and walked towards the bar. Asking the bartender for a cheese burger and a cola. He told her the price she she sighed in relief. Digging out her last ten bucks, she handed it over. He handed her back half of it and she tucked it in her pocket quickly. Turning around in her seat, she waited to have her food plunked down.

Her eyes went back to the cage where the man with mike seemed to be giving the fool directions and she finally saw the man's face. It was a rough face with beautiful structure. High cheek bones, full but not big lips, and a nose that straight. His facial hair and eyes gave him a wolf and even more like animal quality. Shaking her head, she heard the bell ring and the larger man went after the animal. Taking him down quite quickly and I turned from the violence. Looking anywhere but towards the cage.

She was happy that as she turned, she heard the slam of her plate and cola in front of her. She picked up the greezy cheese burgers and took a big bite. Relishing it's taste. It had been days since she had something besides the beef jerky and water she had in her bag. The stealing of the boxes of jerky at the convenience store had been a good idea, if not risky. So had the bottles of water. It weighted her down but at least she wasn't exactly going hungry.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned her head a bit and saw the leer from and old man. She winced and turned back around. Hopping he didn't take it as something to come over here for. She woofed into her burger more and drank the cola. Hopping to find someone half trustworthy to grab a ride from, she needed to find a big city. She had no idea really where she was going. she had been sure Laughlin had been a bigger city. Instead, this was the only building.

Taking another bite of food, she looked around, glad to see the old man was no longer looking at her. Taking a sip of cola, she heard the cage door shut. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she saw the man, the wolf man, come out and over to the bar. Counting his money. It was a lot, more then she had when she started out of this trip. Looking back at her burger, she saw it was gone and pushed the plate away. Taking a few more sips of coke, her eyes went back to the man.

"A beer." His voice was gruff, like a dog's bark. Shaking her head, she focused on her cola once more.

His eyes had been drawn to her most of the night. As had others, one old man had gotten the point though, which was probably good cause he hadn't wanted another fight at that very moment, though he would have taken the old man out. He felt - gritting his teeth at the thought - protective of the girl. Which was highly stupid if you asked him. She was a kid, couldn't be more then seventeen, if his sniff was right and it usually was.

Looking over at her once again, he felt his blood travel south, even if she was young, she was still a woman. A beautiful and desirable woman. She had an innocence and Ethel quality about her.

Slowly, his brain made a ding and he almost thought it was the weird guy that kept trying to get him to come to New York for some god awful reason. He hadn't popped in for a while now, thank whatever is up there. But what it was as the pieces clicking together. She was beautiful. That was why he was so protective of her. The first real beautiful thing he had seen in a long while. Keeping his eyes on her, he trying to calm his desire for her, not wanting to spook her off. "Logan." His voice gruff.

She turned slowly and looked at his hand that he had outstretched, her large green eyes becoming the size of saucers. "M - M - Marie." She got out, the twinge of a southern accent finding it's way to her voice with her fear. Even if you didn't have the ability to sense fear, you could damn well see it in the girl's face.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya kid, just wanna make sure your all right." Which in his opinion was one of his stupidest ideas ever but for some reason he felt a kinship with the girl. He had been alone since he could remember; his circumstances were a bit different though. He was alone out of choice, no girl her age and with the way she looks should have made a decision like that.

"I'm not ah kid, I'm ah woman." Her voice still had a twinge of a southern accent and spoke deeper sounding voice. He could see she was trying to make herself seem older. Seventeen at the most but trying to act like she was twenty-seven instead. Where were the girl's parents, weren't the "normal" people of society supposed to be good parents? Looking her over once more, trying to keep the desire out of his gaze he took in the cape, the gloves, and how she kept every inch of her covered except for her face.

That was refreshing, if frustrating, most of the women in here came in looking like they walked off the corner next to the bar. Next to nothing top, strip of cloth as a skirt, and heels that made them look like amazons. Logan enjoyed them, he enjoyed all women, but it was refreshing to see a woman who knew sometimes less was more. Maybe he did have some of the sense he had back when he was a normal mutant, instead of some monster the Weapon X created, not that he could remember those times.

"Your a kid, your only seventeen." Her eyes moved back to him and grew even larger. He could see the specs of hazel in her eyes and for a moment he couldn't tear his eyes away, once he did, he mentally slapped himself. He was becoming some damn sap.

"How...how did you know that?" she asked and I almost thought about telling her. Foolish thought, being a mutant in these parts, even if it was the middle of damn no way, was not something a person advertised if he had half a brain.

"Cause he's a mutie, aren't ya boy..." A deep voice came from behind him and he felt the twinge of pain that came from his knuckles and the long swish as the blades came from his knuckles. He always hated that damn nick name.

* * *

A mutie, a mutant, the lethal man that made her re-think the boys of her former life, was a mutant just like her. Maybe that would explain the instant kinship she felt with the man next to her. The tone of the men behind her though were derogatory, just like the tone of her friends and family have been in Louisiana. The night where she had nearly killed the golden boy, putting him in a coma he may never wake up from. The reason she fled her home, her family, and whatever life she might have had there before she became a mutie.

The swish of metal jerked her from her own thoughts though and she turned in her chair half way, looking at the large men who were about too jump the first man she didn't feel scared of since leaving Louisiana. Wanting to help him but frozen in her very spot. Looking down where his wrist were peeping out from the south looking leather jacket she saw the blades jutting from his knuckles.

"What was that bub?" He asked, his voice taking on a sinister note and her eyes jerked back up to his face. A twitch pounding in his jaw as he spoke.

"Did ya think we'd let you leave with our money, boy," the gruff older man said in a tone which made Marie wince. Logan though took a threatening step forward, his blades catching the dim light in the bar and glinting. The men noticed and took a few steps back as well.

"Wanna say that again bub?"

She had started to turn in her seat to follow the action when the sound of a clicking reached every one's ears. "I don't want no trouble mutie." The bartender stated and Logan turned around with a smirk on his face. Reaching up his claws he scraped the edge of the gun off, letting it hit the floor in a long metallic Bing. The men who had been about to jump him snapped out of it first and once made a dive at him.

What possessed her, she wasn't sure. Maybe fear of loosing the one man she felt like she could trust was what it was. A survival instinct.

She whipped her glove off and as the man went back to punch the other mutant, she grabbed his hand. It pushed her back an inch against the bar but soon he was crumpling to the floor. She felt his memories rush through her and suddenly she was buzzing. The man was drunk and she had consumed that as well as the rest of his life force.

"Fuck."

"Another mutie!"

"Is there a fucking convention of something?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Kill'em both!"

"Yeah!"

The voices of the patrons voices floated around her buzzed mind and she felt a hand grab her gloved hand. Pulling her.

"I think we over stayed our welcome darlin'." Logan's voice floated to her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Ya think? Ah nearly killed the man there. Not that he didn't deserve it, he deserved it right?" her voice was coming a mile a minute. Suddenly she felt very sad. The giggles gone, replace with a sadness.

"Yeah Darlin', he did. Now come on." He pushed her towards the old junked up trailer that was connected to an old rusted up red truck. Opening her door for her, he pushed her in and helped her with the seat belt. He smelt like whiskey and cigars. It made her ache in places she wasn't aware that could ache.

"Mmm, not only sexy but a gentleman. Ya small good too." Her voice came out in a husky purr and if she hadn't been drunk, she'd be embarrassed. His head jerked up and gave her a surprise glance before shakin' his head.

"You're drunk, fuck." He mumbled more to himself as he buckled her up. As he touched her waist her nipple pebbled and she purred again.

"Reeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy sssssexxxxxyyyyyyy."

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck, double and triple fuck. The beautiful girl, who was a mutant just like him, was drunk and - he sniffed the air to make sure - horny. Which in turn made him horny as hell. He gritted his teeth as he buckled her in and then ran for his side. He was sure the patrons of the bar were gathering up pitchforks and lanterns to come kill them with.

Hopping in the truck, he tried to ignore the scent that was calling to the primal beast in him. _Take her, mark her, make her yours_ was chanting in his head. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled louder then he intended.

"But ah didn't say nothin' darlin'." Her husky voice found him and he looked over at her and groaned.

"You're a kid, stop talkin' like that." Jerking the truck in reverse he backed up before whipping around, hopping like hell his trailer stayed in place, and fled the parking lot.

"Not ya kid darlin, a full grown woman." She ran her hands down her sleek form and her jerked his gaze away from her once more and focused on the road.

"You're gonna hate yourself tomorrow for saving my ass back there." Joining the other cars on the main interstate he started to drive south. "Hang overs are hell and so are embarrassment."

A soft snore made him snap his head back to the girl to see her past out. The smell of her arousal still floated around but easier to ignore now. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the snow covered road.

What in the hell had he been thinkin. Or what in the hell had be been thinkin with was probably the right question. She had saved him, so he had to return the favor but he should have taken her to the nearest police station and dropped her off. Her parents had to be looking for her. Instead, he was on the main highway with his own Lolita, even if sixteen was the age of consent in Canada. He was god knows how old, it would be wrong. Not to mention, people didn't fit into his life and yet now, he had someone with him.

"Fuck."


End file.
